Double Marriage
by WildfiresVirtue
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruna Sakura are getting married! To bad they don't want that. This is my first story so please be nice. This is also and Yaoi and Yuri don't like? Don't read. SasuNaru NaurSasu and SakuIno InoSaku.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Iruka was reading the words for the marriage ceremony between Uchiha Sasuke and Haruna Sakura. Standing before the alter Sasuke wasn't even looking at the door his eyes were locked with his hearts, namely one Uzumaki Naruto. Heavenly sky blue and ebony black were locked together with a desperation that shook the very soul.  
The doors opened and Sakura walked in like a queen but her eyes didn't go to the groom but scanned the room searching for a different blond. Yamanaka Ino and Sakura gazed at each other with the same desperate attention as their male counterparts.  
Sakura reached the alter and Iruka began the ceremony but Sasuke was still watching his blond haired koi who was leaning against the wall in front of him and Sakuras attention was still on Ino. Iruka noted the differences of attention and heart but could say nothing, this marriage had been arranged when the two had been born.

The village elders had decided that Sasuke was old enough to marry but not old enough to choose to back out of the marriage. The Hokage had fought this desperately but it was the elders who decided on things like this.

On the other hand Sakuras parents wouldn't let her back out. She had told them the truth of her relationship with Ino and they had refused to believe her, choosing instead to let Sasuke 'cure' her. What they didn't seem to understand was that the black-haired boy had the same 'problem'.

Both couples had been together for so long that their hearts could not be turned; they had found the other half of their souls but were being forced to give them up. The ones who knew this had tears of sorrow running down their faces that the rest didn't understand.

Upon looking closer Iruka noticed hope glinting in the soon to be married couples eyes, they glanced at each other for a second before they locked eyes with their souls again. Iruka realized they had a plan and relaxed slightly, maybe this wouldn't be as everyone thought.

Finishing the words before the actual part where the two have to repeat after him, Iruka paused for a few minutes and that's when the two standing before him moved to their respective blonds.

Sasuke stood in front of the leaning Naruto and Sakura kneeled next to Ino. Iruka cleared his throat and said the lines which were repeated by Sasuke and Sakura to the ones before them. Iruka said the next line and Naruto and Ino repeated it.

There were small smiles on all their faces and the crowd was laughing, thinking that this was a joke before the real ceremony took place. Those who knew this was real and supported the four were smiling through their tears. Sakura's parents stood up and began yelling but they were ignored.

The vows had to be skipped because none of them had time to really think of anything but that didn't matter because everything they wanted to say was reflected in their eyes. Rings were exchanged and the marriages were sealed with a kiss the rest of the room wasn't expecting, still thinking it was a joke.

Uchiha Sasuke became Uzumaki Sasuke and Haruno Sakura became Yamanaka Sakura.  
The four managed to slip out in the confusion, after all there was one more part of the marriage they had to complete.

I revised it is this better or is it worse?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Naruto's apartment way too early in the morning

A loud knock from the front door took the blonds attention from his study of his new husband. Standing up and throwing on some boxers and pants Naruto left to open the door before whoever it was woke his sleeping koi. The ring on his finger glinted silver and ebony, reflecting his love. Opening the door to the persistent knocks Naruto came face to face with Mr. Haruno.  
Blue eyes turned to ice "May I help you?"

"Where is the Uchiha, demon?"

"Don't know what you're talking about. There are no Uchiha's here." The blond said

"Where is that boy that was supposed to marry my daughter!" the man asked loudly

"Oh you mean Sasuke? He's asleep." Naruto leaned against the doorframe

"Let me pass! I'll kill him!" the older male tried to intimidate Naruto by stepping closer

"Back off." was the cold reply "Perhaps you shouldn't have pushed an unpopular wedding."

"That wedding was the best thing that could have possibly happened to this village if it had gone as planned!" the man shouted

"The best thing? Perhaps to those who had something to gain, not to the ones who it should have mattered to. Neither of the participants was willing, maybe you should have considered that. Doesn't your daughter's happiness count for anything? Shouldn't you want her to be happy? What a lousy parent you make." the blond growled

"How would a demon like you know? My daughter is under a jutsu or something similar! She practically stalked the Uchiha boy! That Yamanaka must have done something!"

"Wow, how little you know your daughter. Sakura pretended to love Sasuke so that Ino wouldn't figure out that she really liked her. As for being under a jutsu…do you doubt the Hokage?" the older of the two paled and shook his head "Then perhaps you should trust that she wouldn't fight for something like that. Goodbye." Naruto closed the door and returned to the bedroom. Slipping back into the bed he continued to study the ebony haired man laying next to him.  
Hours later the dark one stirred, eyes slowly opening to reveal eyes as dark as his hair.  
"Morning love." Naruto said quietly. Sasuke cuddled into him more.  
"Morning Kitsune."

"Sleep well?" Naruto inquired Sasuke snorted

"You would know. What time is it?" blue eyes glanced at the sun

"About ten." Naruto's right hand came up and started playing with Sasuke hair.  
"We should get up."

"Since when have we ever done what we should do? Besides I think the old hag might start yelling at us if we showed up today." the blonde said

"You're probably right." Sasuke laughed "Still we should get dressed at least…" he frowned "or maybe it's just me. Why are you partially dressed?"

"Early morning visitors…unless you prefer me to greet people with no clothes on."

A possessive look came into Sasukes eyes "No! Your mine now." he didn't hesitate "Just as I am yours."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, koi." slowly they stood from the bed and Sasuke borrowed an outfit from his blond Kitsune.  
Naruto had just pulled on a dark shirt when frantic knocks came from the door. The pair frowned as they walked over and Sasuke opened the door revealing a discouraged Ino and a tearful Sakura.

Naruto sighed and asked "You get an early morning visitor too Sakura?" Two pairs of eyes shot to him as she launched herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her trying to sooth her. "Come on Sakura lets go for a walk." the girl nodded relieved Sasuke caught his arm and asked "Will we get caught up when you come back?" Naruto shrugged and walked out the door with Sakura.  
"Come on Sakura we can talk in the park." She nodded and quietly followed him to a secluded bench, away from the small children and watchful parents.  
"Now what happened? I assume it was your mother."

"N…No it was both of them. Whatever you…" she swallowed "told my father seems to have had an impact. My mom was screaming that I am a disgrace and that I am disgusting and… well… you get the idea. After a few minutes of this my father stopped her saying that that was enough and that they needed to talk. They left after that but it was my mother that said those things." tears began to slide down her face. Naruto pulled her to him and she cried into his chest.  
"It's going to be alright Sakura. I told your old man that he should care less about who you love and more that you're happy. Seems he's starting to realize I'm right." she stopped crying and pulled back to see his eyes.  
"Really?" she sniffed

"Would I lie?" he paused "Why are you telling me this, huh?" this finally got the girl to smile

"Ino would have told me that it wasn't worth my tears. She would have said that if my parents were going to be stupid then they weren't worth my time. The idea of ignoring my parents hurts me."

"Then I don't think Ino would have said that. She would know that that would hurt you and wouldn't say it."

"You're right. I'm being stupid but I thought you would know the most." she gasped as Naruto's eyes became slightly darker.  
"I mean…that's not…I'm sorry!" she babbled

"Because of the villagers?" he mumbled

She nodded and said "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. We should get back now."

"Okay." she said hesitantly

They started to walk back but about two blocks from the apartment Sakura's dad stepped in front of the two. Sakura's eyes dropped to the ground.  
"Uzumaki-san. Sakura. I wanted to apologize for my earlier behavior. I understand now how cruel and uncaring I was being. I ask for your forgiveness."

"Oh dad." Sakura stepped forward and embraced the older man tightly. Naruto smiled some. When they broke apart Mr. Haruno turned to Naruto.  
"Thank you for showing me what I was doing. I hope that in the future perhaps we could become friends." Naruto looked so shocked that Sakura giggled and elbowed him, effectively bringing Naruto to his senses.  
"It would be my honor Haruno-san." he replied

"Then I will see the both of you later." the younger two parted from the older man.  
"That…was different." Naruto commented "I'm happy for you Sakura."

"I feel better now that my father and I are on speaking terms again. You get a new friend." she cheered

"Yeah…" he said slowly

"What's up? I thought you would be happy about gaining the trust of someone older."

"I don't know. It's so strange. Most of my life everyone's hated me, especially the older villagers. What's changed?" he asked

"You have silly! You're not the only one to have had an affect on others. I think it was mostly Sasuke influence. You've changed a lot. You're not hiding your true self as much and trust me that is a big bonus. No more loud idiots! Maybe to some this proves you're not a demon child sent to annoy us to death." she suggested causing Naruto to laugh

They reached the front door and walked in laughing. Ino walked over to them and listened before breaking out into a huge smile and jumping the surprised blond.  
"Thank you! I don't know what you did but thank you!" she said happily

"You're welcome Ino." Sasuke came into view looking slightly upset at the bodily arrangements. Naruto leaned down and whispered "Now get off before Sasuke gets jealous, ne?" into her ear. Laughing she stepped back and threw a look at the unhappy black-haired shinobi.  
"Better Sasuke?" Ino moved over to Sakura and snuggled up with her. "He's all yours." the black-haired man blushed.  
Naruto chuckled and moved over to the other pulling him into his arms. Sasuke nuzzled his face into Naruto's neck. "Ino! Stop teasing my koi." Laughing the two women waved and left. The two males stood still for a while before the dark one asked

"So what was that all about?"

"Just a few family problems." the light haired man said Pulling back dark eyes met blue

"What happened?"

"Nothing that wasn't expected. Sakura's dad came by and I explained some things to him and both of her parents went to visit her. Coming back from the park her dad apologized and offered his friendship to me, that's about it. Satisfied?"

Sasuke smirked sexily and said "Not nearly." before pulling his husband back to bed with him for the rest of the day.

Well there it is. Its not pretty but its there. I want toThank my reviewers beforeI go XxDarkSexAngel666xX thank you! and Owari means endI think  
Joce glad you like it!  
Inuyasha-gal-97 sorry about the format! wont upload on my word processer so i changed it to word pad and everything went everywhere is this better?

Ja ne everyone!


End file.
